Roidmude 012
was a Low-Class Roidmude who collaborated with human terrorist organization Neo-Shade. Profile *Motif: Spider *Destroyed by: Shift Midnight Shadow (first body), Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker w/ Shingou-Ax (second body and Core) Character History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes, 012 participated in the Global Freeze of April 2014, where he marched himself along with fellow Roidmudes in their revolution against humanity in Tokyo. However, it was stopped by the Midnight Shadow Shift Car and was temporarily destroyed. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, the defeated Roidmudes survived in this reduced state and were soon restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. Neo-Shade Alongside 055, 012 participated in an alliance between Roidmudes and the human terrorist organization Neo-Shade, which had come into posession of an object known as an Eyecon. After several Roidmudes were reported as having planted bombs around the city, Neo-Shade's hideout was attacked by the three Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach and Chaser. While Neo-Shade leader Keisuke Okamura escaped, the organization was again defeated and both 012 and 055 were destroyed by the Kamen Riders, with 012 being destroyed by Kamen Rider Chase's Shingou-Ax. Post-mortem 012 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Behind the scenes Roidmude 012 was established as having perished by the Eradicated Roidmude Table seen in the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It was only in a flashback seen in the final episode that the death of 012 along with 055 was revealed. Portrayal 012 was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost References Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters